


Harry Potter and the Forest of Wolves

by lov_lyness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, au where remus was the fake secret keeper instead of sirius, retelling of poa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness
Summary: For twelve long years, the dread fortress Azkaban has held the infamous werewolf Remus Lupin. Convicted of murdering thirteen people with one curse, he was said to be the most dedicated spy of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.Now he has escaped, leaving only two clues as the where he might be headed: Harry Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who was Lupin's downfall as well. And the Azkaban guards heard Lupin muttering in his sleep, "He's at Hogwarts... he's at Hogwarts."Harry Potter isn't safe, not even within the walls of his magical school, surrounded by his friends. Because on top of it all, there may well be a traitor within Harry's own family.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Harry Potter and the Forest of Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i wrote this in two hours from 4am-6am

Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table, moving the tip of his quill down a page of  _ A History of Magic _ , looking for something that would help him write his essay, “Witch-Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless—discuss”. Sirius wouldn't be pleased, Harry knew, by him staying up this late, but he wanted to finish this essay tonight.

Harry's quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph and he began to scratch away at his parchment. By the time Harry finished, his eyes were itching and he found himself glancing at the kitchen clock.  _ 1:00 _ , it read.

Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen for an entire hour without realizing it.

Harry put away his book, parchment, quill, and ink, shut off the kitchen light, and went back across the hall to his bedroom, hoping to get some sleep before Sirius was up and pacing about the house. His window was open, and Harry went to stand at it, looking for Hedwig, perhaps with a rodent in her beak, expecting praise.

The full moon had been just last night, and silhouetted against it was a strange, lopsided creature, steadily flapping towards Harry. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he ought to close the window, when the creature passed over a street lamp and Harry jolted away from the window, letting the three owls through to flop onto his bed, where the middle one, which had been held aloft by the other two, keeled over, apparently weighted down by the large parcel attached to his legs. Hedwig and a large tawny owl that looked as if it came from Hogwarts alighted next to him.

Harry quickly untied the package on Errol’s legs and brought him over to Hedwig’s cage, where he began to gratefully gulp water. Hedwig joined him after Harry freed her of her burden, but the tawny owl, after depositing a third parcel and two letters with the Hogwarts crest, flew back out into the night.

Harry slowly stacked the parcels, staring at the two Hogwarts letters. One, as always, was addressed to Mr. H. Potter. The other was for Mr. S. Black.

Harry had no idea why Hogwarts was writing to Sirius so officially, but he put the letters on top of the parcels and brought them to the kitchen, where he left the whole lot of them on the table.

Tomorrow, he and Sirius would sort through the mail. For now, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> update at the next blue moon if my hair is still wet from the shower at 12:53 on the dot


End file.
